Valentine's Beloved
by ImaginaryMoonlight
Summary: What if Jocelyn never had a potion? Valentine kidnaps Jocelyn, in the hopes that she will open her heart to him. Will Jocelyn stay strong, or will she weaken under the man she once loved? (Set during CoB, Clary's adventure continues as normal)
1. Chapter 1

**Valentine's Possession**

Jocelyn sat down on the sofa, deep in thought. How could she begin to tell Clary what she really was? What she was supposed to be. Things would be so much simpler if Valentine hadn't...

_Valentine_. Even the name repulsed her. Jocelyn spent her every waking moment peering over her shoulder in fear that he would be stood behind her. She knew he hadn't died in the fire. Her parents had though, and her son... Jonathan. Valentine had corrupted him, poisoned him, basically _murdered _him. Her poor baby.

Valentine and Jocelyn had been in love once. But he'd changed. Now, she feared him, and his inevitable return. He would be coming for the Mortal Cup, but Jocelyn also knew that he would not let her go again. She had no means of escape, and she couldn't really leave Clary alone without any clue as to what had happened.

A determined knock on the front door abruptly pulled Jocelyn from her thoughts. Sighing, she stood up and walked over to the door, and looked through the peep hole to see who it was. As soon as she looked through, she felt her blood run cold and her breathing speed up instantaneously as she stared in horror at the person who was outside her door. Someone she had hoped never to see again, despite knowing he would always come back.

_Valentine._

Jocelyn slapped her hands over her mouth to stop any noise from escaping. How did he find her? He looked exactly the same as he had before. Snow white hair, dark eyes, and he was dressed in black from head to toe. His hands were crossed in front of him, making him look formal. Jocelyn saw the edge of metal peeking out from his clothes, and realized he was armed. She took a timid step backwards, but the floorboards creaked underneath her weight, giving away her position. She shivered in fear as tears filled her emerald green eyes. Valentine's head shot up.

"Jocelyn. I know you're in there. Don't be afraid, I'm not here to hurt you." She hadn't heard him speak in almost sixteen years, and all the memories came flooding back. How happy they used to be, how generous he used to be. _How evil he really was._

"Go away." Jocelyn whispered frantically. She would not be fooled by his manipulative ways again. Her eyes darted around the apartment for a means of escape, or a weapon. A loud bang on the other side of the door made Jocelyn jump, and she immediatly sprung into action, running to the kitchen in search of a knife, anything that could protect her. Hopefully her long concealed Shadowhunter skills would kick in.

Jocelyn span around as the front door was ripped from its hinges and smashed into pieces that scattered around the lounge. Slow heavy footsteps walked into the apartment. Time seemed to slow down for Jocelyn as she gripped the butcher knife tight in her hand. The man who had married her, who cursed their son, who murdered her parents, who she hated with every bone in her body, walked ominously round the corner. His eyes seemed to show no emotion until they connected with hers. He seemed to light up, like all his dreams had come true. A small smile crept on to his face as he stared at the woman he had been searching for for sixteen years.

"Hello Jocelyn." Valentine said.


	2. Chapter 2

Valentine's Beloved: Chapter 2

Frozen in her place, Jocelyn could do nothing but stare at Valentine, his black eyes invading her vibrant green ones. She used to look into those eyes, telling her husband how much she loved him. Now, all she wanted to do was plant her knife deep in to his chest, and watch the light fade from those dark eyes.

"I've missed you so, Jocelyn. Sixteen years we've been apart, but now I've come to take you home." Valentine proclaimed, his voice like silk. Jocelyn began to tremble under his expectant gaze.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, Valentine." Despite trying to keep her voice steady, it trembled a little bit. With just a few words, Valentine could strike fear in to her heart.

"Please don't make this difficult, my love. I want us to be together again, and I am willing to do anything to get you back. I love you."

Jocelyn nearly dropped her knife. After all this time, after everything he'd done, after she'd ran away, he still tried to insist that he loved her. But she knew better.

"You don't love me, you just want me to belong to you. But you'll never have me, or the Cup!" Jocelyn shouted, and launched the knife straight towards Valentine. Unfortunately, he dodged it with lightning fast reflexes. Not wanting to hang around, Jocelyn ran from the living room as fast as she could to the bathroom. Locking the door behind her, she pulled out her phone and dialled Clary's number. She knew that Valentine would not rest until he had her, but he would not have Clary.

After three attempts, with Valentine calling after her to open the door, Clary eventually picked up.

"I'm fine, mom, I'm coming home n-" Clary said, sounding frustrated.

"No, Clary don't come home! Don't you dare come home! Go to Simon's, ring Luke and tell him that _he _found me!" Jocelyn cried, when suddenly the door splintered, where Valentine was losing control.

"Mom, what's going on? Who's found you?" Clary sounded frantic now.

The door smashed apart now, and Jocelyn looked up to see Valentine reaching his hand through the door to unlock it. Knowing her time was out, Jocelyn said to Clary, " I love you", and hung up.

Crawling away from the door to lean up against the bath, Jocelyn struggled to keep her breathing calm as she desperately looked around for a weapon or means of escape. Nothing.

Valentine opened the door and approached Jocelyn with caution, as if she were a wild dog that would attack at any moment. He knelt down in front of his wife, and stroked a strand of vibrant red hair away from her face. His touch was like poison against her skin.

"Oh, Jocelyn...Why did you leave me?"Valentine asked, his voice low and husky. His eyes were full of sadness, and Jocelyn would have pitied him if he wasn't such a malicious bastard. The malicious bastard who she had once loved.

Taking a deep breath, mustering up every ounce of courage she had, Jocelyn looked right in to Valentine's eyes and coldly whispered, "You made a monster out of our son. I left before you could do the same to our daughter!" She pulled her right arm back, curled her fingers in to a fist, and punched Valentine squarely in the jaw. Not expecting it, he fell backwards, clutching his sore face. Using this distraction, Jocelyn scrambled to her feet and fled the room.

She could not think of anything but to run from the apartment, get to a place where there were no people. Valentine couldn't take her in broad daylight. Then again, with everything else he'd done, this would be mere child's play.

Without warning, a hand grabbed Jocelyn's hair and pulled her backwards. Screaming in frustration and pain, she tried desperately to escape his clutches, but to no avail. He was much stronger than her, and pulled her back to him with ease. He wrapped his strong muscular arms around her, like he used to before, when he would whisper sweet nothings in her ear like they were the last two people on Earth. Pulling her tightly against him, Valentine's breath was warm against her neck as he spoke to her. Jocelyn could feel his tension; he was trying to remain calm.

"You shouldn't have done that Jocelyn, I didn't want to use violence. How long do you intend to put up a fight?"

"To the end." And she bit down hard on his hand, piercing the skin and drawing blood. Valentine shouted in surprise and let go of her. Jocelyn ran from him, but Valentine was quicker. His hand shot out and whacked her round the head, sending her tumbling towards the floor. As if the blow to the head wasn't bad enough, Jocelyn also smacked her head on the wooden floorboards. Her vision began to darken, and Valentine's face was the last thing she saw before she succumbed to sleep.

"Sweet dreams, my love."


	3. Chapter 3

Valentine's Beloved: Chapter 3

_Idris. Her home. It looked exactly the same as it always had. The glass towers. Alicante. The place where she was born, where she was raised. Where she met her true love. She was standing outside Fairchild Manor, wearing her Shadowhunter gear, something she missed wearing but swore she would never touch again. A young Clary was holding her hand, gazing around the land in curiosity and admiration. She probably would've loved living here, Jocelyn thought. A laugh behind Jocelyn stirred her from her thoughts, and she turned around. Valentine was standing in front of the manor, except now the once glamourous building was aflame, staining the bright blue sky black with smoke. Jocelyn gripped Clary's hand tight._

_"I'm so glad I have you back, Jocelyn. Finally, we can be together again." Valentine said, his face beaming with pride as he stood in front of the burning building._

_"You'll never have me back, Valentine. You ruined our love when you poisoned our son." Jocelyn said, her eyes swimming with tears at the thought of her little boy. But Valentine's smile faded, and his eyes became confused._

_"Jonathan is fine, Jocelyn. Why don't you say hello?"_

_A small boy walked out from behind Valentine, dressed completely in black. His head was bowed, hiding is face beneath a mop of white. Jocelyn's heart picked up pace as she stared at the young boy who she knew very well, and missed so much._

_"Jonathan." She whispered, tears leaking from her bright green eyes. Jonathan's head snapped up, revealing his pitch black eyes that had terrified her so much. She stifiled a gasp as he looked up at her with pure hatred. His hand reached into his pocket and he pulled out a hunting knife. Valentine noticed and gripped his wrist so tight Jocelyn thought it would snap._

_"Now, now Jonathan, we wouldn't want to scare your sister, would we? After all, you've been so excited to meet her. Clarissa?" Valentine said, a dark undertone in his voice. _

_"Mommy?" Clary said in a timid voice, tugging incessantly on her mother's jacket. Jocelyn looked down at Clary to reassure her, but when she looked at Clary, she saw that her bright green eyes had been replaced with pure black ones. Horror swept over Jocelyn as she screamed a blood curdling scream, filling the silent void of the burning night._

* * *

Jocelyn awoke with a start, her hair drenched in sweat. She was shaking, her teeth chattering with the fear that came from her nightmare. She tried to move her hair from her damp face, but was met with resistance. She looked up to see her wrists were trapped with iron chains, shackled to a golden bedpost. Looking around, Jocelyn could see she was in a massive, glamorous bedroom. She was lying underneath red satin covers, and she could tell that her clothes had also changed, she was now in a long white lace gown. Seeing a door at the other end of the room, she began to pull at the chains, trying to pull them from the bedpost. She was not going to stay here any longer. Loud footsteps froze Jocelyn's efforts to escape. Not wanting to be caught trying to escape, and certainly not wanting to make conversation with anyone who was on the other side of the door, Jocelyn quickly shut her eyes, in an effort to feign sleep.

The door slowly creaked open, and Jocelyn's heart pounded in her chest. The door shut again, and the lock clicked in place. The footsteps proceeded to walk over to the bed, and round to the side. The bed sunk, and Jocelyn's heart with it as she knew that the person in there with her had climbed into the bed with her. A hand reached up to stroke her face, rough fingers that she knew all too well. _Valentine_. She had to use all her strength not to repulse away from his touch.

"Oh Jocelyn, please wake up. I need to hear your voice, I need to see your eyes. I am truly sorry about everything that I've done. I'm sorry I destroyed our son, I'm sorry I killed your parents, I'm sorry I ruined our love. I will make it up to you, I swear." Valentine whispered soothingly, his lips pressing softly against her temple. He pressed a kiss on her head before whispering, "I love you." Then he got off the bed and left the room, locking the door again. Jocelyn opened her eyes, and a single tear slipt down her face.

"_Liar._" She whispered.


End file.
